


Old Man

by nutcase94



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Degrading Dirty Talk, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutcase94/pseuds/nutcase94
Summary: When you're relentlessly pursued by a foot soldier despite many rejections, so your lover Bronn, takes matters into his own hands. Then proves he's not such an old man after all.
Relationships: Bronn & reader
Kudos: 14





	Old Man

“All I need is just one chance Y/N.” 

You glanced over your shoulder to be greeted by a rose shoved in your face. You recognized the guardsman as Aden Chambers, he’d been pursuing you relentlessly since you came to King’s Landing for work. He definitely wasn’t your type and his attempts to woo you were having the opposite effect. 

“I told you Chambers, I’m not interested.” You huffed, returning your gaze to watch the duel going on below. 

Commander Bronn was testing out a newcomer. The flourish of his sword indicated the years of experience he had under his belt while his opponent’s hands shook. The older man’s eyes darted up in your direction, there was a brief spark in his eyes before a dark cloud seemed to overtake it. His swings came down harder until his young counterpart collapsed backwards. He spoke briefly to the newcomer before jogging toward the stairs leading up to the ramparts where you stood. 

“You have to give me a chance. You can’t be that picky with war looming closer.” The man next to you commented, placing an unwanted hand on your waist. 

“I recommend you remove your hand from my waist before someone else does it for you.” You smirked watching Bronn draw nearer. 

“You think you can take me?” Chambers chuckled, a flirtatious tone in his voice. 

“No but I’ll fucking cut your hand off if you don’t back off.” Bronn growled, pulling the guard away from you. 

“Oh please old man, like you have a chance.” Chambers snapped back, stepping toward you again. 

Bronn placed an arm around your waist protectively putting himself between you and the guardsman. You leaned into the commander. The two of you had been having an affair for some time now up and until recently it had been very casual. But the longer it had gone on the more possessive that Bronn was becoming. This was the first time he’d actually intervened between a possible suitor and yourself though. 

“Did she or did she not tell you to leave?” Bronn snarled back. 

“Let her speak for herself.” Chambers squared his shoulders up like he was going to start a fight. 

You placed a hand on Bronn’s shoulder. His blue eyes gazed deeply into yours, you could see his desire to continue to fight but you had a feeling if you let it continue that poor Chambers would end up dead. 

“Come on, let’s go.” You pulled his hand as you backed away. 

“Y/N you could do better!” Chambers stepped forward as if to follow you. 

Bronn was having none of that. 

“She can have anyone she wants! You’re just mad that she rather fuck me than you.” He spat.

You grabbed the sides of Bronn’s armor and pulled him with you. He followed you willingly and once you two were off the ramparts you released your grip. Bronn suddenly pulled you to him, pressing his lips against yours roughly. His hands went to the back of your head enforcing the kiss. 

“You can’t just lash out on people like that.” You finally managed out after breaking the kiss.

He leaned in kissing along your jaw. “You’re mine.” 

You smiled at his statement, “Is that your way of saying you want to court me?” 

Bronn kissed your lips again, drawing your bottom lip between his teeth. You moaned at his actions, your heart seizing in your chest. 

“Hell woman, I’d marry you if I could keep you to myself.” He murmured against your lips. 

“You two need a room?” 

You two turned your gaze to Tyrion Lannister standing just behind Bronn. He chuckled at both of your reactions to being caught. 

“My apologies,” You began, embarrassed at being caught by the Hand of the King. 

“Aye you fucker, don’t sneak up on people like that.” Bronn chuckled at the dwarf. 

The youngest Lannister laughed in return, “I can’t let you have your life that easy you dick.” 

Bronn took your hand in his as you stood by him and the two of them traded insults as true to their odd friendship. You enjoyed the brief moment that you got to see Bronn in a mutual friendly situation. His laugh was rough but inviting, you stepped closer to your lover who wrapped his arm around your waist gently pulling you tighter against his body. 

Briefly you gazed over your shoulder, spotting a still fuming Chambers. You tugged at the back of Bronn’s armor trying to draw his attention to it. By the time he acknowledged you Chambers was already stalking across the yard. 

Tyrion spotted the guard before Bronn did, backing away anticipating a fight. Bronn pulled you back so you stood behind him.  
Chambers marched right up to Bronn’s face. 

“You should let the younger generation be with those they wish. You need to let Y/N speak for herself.” Chambers grumbled at the Commander. 

The two men turned their eyes to you, Tyrion using this as an opportunity to scurry off. You gazed at Bronn surprised by the concern you saw on his face. Smiling, you leaned into him and watched as the worry dissolved off his face. 

“You know I’d always choose you.” You replied, not breaking your gaze with your lover. 

Bronn’s smirk returned to his face as he turned to Chambers, whose ego looked absolutely deflated. 

“Come on love, I’m tired.” You pulled Bronn’s arm. 

He willingly followed as you walked down to your room. Closing the door behind you both Bronn pulled you to him, kissing you just as roughly as before. Your hand went to his hair, knotting your fingers in his dark locks. Bronn’s hands rested on your waist before dropping them to your hips. He gently guided you against the wall next to the door, you gasped into the kiss when your back hit the cold stone. The thin fabric covering your body suddenly felt like too much between you. 

Bronn started bunching up your skirt, pulling it up around your waist. He trailed kisses down your neck as his hand went to his belt, his sword sheath clanked against the floor as it fell with his pants following suit. Pulling you up, you wrapped your legs around his waist. You whimpered as you felt him press his cock against your folds. 

“Say you’re mine.” Bronn whispered, his hot breath fanning across your collarbone. 

You shuddered and the dark tone in his voice but complied. “I’m yours. Only yours.” 

He pressed his lips to your shoulder pressing his cock into your opening. You moaned at his size which you still hadn’t gotten used to. 

“You’re my woman. No other man can have you.” He growled against your skin, biting down on your neck suddenly. 

You gasped at the pain earning a chuckled from your lover. His hips snapped against you, pushing his cock even deeper inside you hitting your G-spot sharply. You pushed your head back against the wall as heat flooded your body, your hands on Bronn’s broad shoulders trying to keep yourself from coming right then. 

One of Bronn’s hands leave your ass to reach up to the collar of your dress. With a hard pull he ripped the front of your dress down to your navel. He kissed down from your shoulders to your breasts taking one nipple into his mouth and the palmed the other with his hand. Your moaning got louder as he played with your body. 

“Say my name sweetheart.” Bronn murmured against the skin between your breasts. 

You purred at the vibrations against your skin and complied. “Bronn please.”

He slowed his thrusts to an excruciatingly teasing pace. “Please what?” 

“I want you to cum for me.” You leaned in kissing his jaw, feeling the stubble scrap against your lips. 

He dragged his tongue from your collar bone and along your jaw before kissing your lips. His tongue pressed between your lips, you opened your mouth willingly. As his tongue explored your mouth, he thrust back in your pussy keeping his cock pressed deeply inside you. You could feel yourself on the edge of your orgasm, the tightness of anticipation making your squirm uncomfortably. 

Bronn broke the kiss, staring into your eyes and grumbled, “My woman comes first.” 

With his reply he began thrust roughly again, watching your face contort with pleasure. A smirk laced his face as you began to pant and claw at his shoulders. 

“You like that don’t you? You like my cock.” He chuckled.

“Yes.” You panted, planting a bruising kiss on your lover’s lips. “My pussy is just for you.” 

Bronn hummed happy with your reply. He kissed your neck below your jaw, lifting your legs higher around his waist for a different angle. With the new angle his cock hit your g-spot repeatedly, pleasure  
flooding your body as the heat spread through your body. As your pussy tightened through your orgasm Bronn’s thrusts became erratic and he began to pant. 

“Goddamn you feel good.” He groaned as he closed his eyes enjoying the sensation.

With a final deep thrust, he moaned and pressed his lips against the bite mark on your neck as he came. A few shallow thrusts followed as he worked himself through his orgasm. He nuzzled your neck briefly before lifting you from his waist, placing you gently on the ground. 

“Still tired?” He asked with a chuckle, pressing a quick kiss to your lips. 

You smiled back at him taking his hand and guiding him to your bed. “Stay with me.” 

Bronn began unfastening his breastplate as you pulled off your ripped dress and laid down. 

“I was serious about making you just mine.” He spoke quietly. 

You propped yourself up on your arms, admiring his muscular chest as he removed his tunic. You wouldn’t mind being his, you definitely enjoyed the possessive side he’d begun to show. 

“Come to bed.” You requested to which he complied. 

You rested your head on his chest as he laid beside you. Both of you laid in silence for a time before you kissed the base of his neck. 

“I already told you I’m yours. I’m not leaving you any time soon.” 

He chuckled at your matter of fact reply, “Good.”


End file.
